


His Magic | Their Magic

by HaruPotter15



Category: Disney 11, O11CE, O11ZE (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Denial of Feelings, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Football | Soccer, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sarcasm, Snark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruPotter15/pseuds/HaruPotter15
Summary: - O11CE as it plays on Disney Channel -Thalia shrugged. "Fine, I'll be quiet"."Right", Lorenzo returned to his game. "Good"."Silent as a grave""Yes, thanks Martínez""Not even a single peep from me, not even one. I'll be as silent as you are when you stare as Gabo across the field like a sad little puppy""Martínez", His tone was warning.Silence was bliss for a few moments and Lorenzo breathed out a sigh of relief. He then went back to paying attention to his PlayStation."...So, do you want to snog his face right off?""Martínez!!"





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠ WARNING!!⚠
> 
> 1\. unbeta'ed as usual  
> 2\. may be slightly OOC for a few characters  
> 3\. This is literally o11ce from Disney Channel  
> 4\. Lorenzo and Gabo are so gay for each other and everyone knows it

 

> **Chapter One:** **“** **I have my Magic”**

 

Laughter sounds along the halls, joined with excited conversations and shouts. Model worthy girls perch on the tables like exotic birds gossiping and giggling, a soccer ball flies above their heads between two jocks who are parading their toned muscles. Groups of teenagers sit around the room laughing and causing all kinds of ruckus, it is an all round chaos that is known as High School. 

 

“That's illegal”, A ginger haired female on the second floor in one of the chemistry laboratory rooms remarks. She squints her blue eyes behind her goggles in a glare and watches as her partner rolls her green eyes. “And yet you're not stopping me”, The brunette of the two chides, fingers grasping random vials and tubes.It brought a sweet rush to her system knowing that she was indeed, making an illegal substance. “Whatever”, The redhead of the two mutters and hesitantly inches away, nervous blue eyes flying towards the front of the room where the Teacher is still writing the hypothesis down on the board. 

 

The brunette lights up the bunsen burner and watches as the tubes before her fill themselves with the white tendrils of burning toxins. She lets them fill up, a wide grin stretches across her lips in excitement and then -  _ Boom _ . She coughed and thanked whatever was out there that Tanya, her partner, had reminded her to put on her goggles before the experiment. The smoke raised itself towards the ceiling, students scrambled out of their seats in haste and rushed out of the classroom. The Teacher shouted over the chaos of screaming girls and laughing boys. Tanya let out a long sigh, “I told you so”, she said, spraying the small sized fire extinguisher onto the tubes at their table. The ginger female had brought it out just in case her partner, Thalia, did indeed blow something up. “Soccer starts in ten”, Tanya comments as she settles down the fire extinguisher and takes off her goggles with a scowl. Thalia turns to Tanya with wide green eyes, “ _ Fuck” _ , she curses and then she runs off like the wind, still dressed in her lab coat and her goggles. Tanya wonders if Thalia will even notice at all. 

 

\----

 

“Where's your lucky charm now?”, Lorenzo smirks down at Gabo, dark orbs making perfect eye contact with light brown ones. Gabo doesn't miss a beat and gives a friendly smile, “Probably blowing something up”, He says with a slight shrug. “I hope  _ he's _ blowing up math”, Dedé grumbles as he stretches his headband over his wild afro-like hair and lets it drop around his neck. Ricky stares at Dedé like he's on the office, “Please stop talking”, he says and Gabo laughs halfheartedly. Lorenzo makes sure to roll his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest, eyes still locked down on Gabo’s shorter and skinnier frame. “Well?”, He asks, raising a brow in challenge. Gabo looks up at him and shakes his head, “Forget it, I made a promise and I keep my promises”, He concludes firmly.

 

Low murmurs then echo across the soccer field, the Golden Hawks along with the school's Volleyball team exchange varying levels of looks before they move out into their separate groups to talk. Only Lorenzo and Gabo, along with Dedé, Ricky and Camillo stay rooted in their places with tension heaving between them. The Magician of the group let's his eyes wander over the pitch and squints his light brown eyes into the distance. There was a suggestion of movement from beyond the pitch - It was formless and indistinct, like a piece of shadow shifting and Gabo hoped it was Thalia hurriedly making her way over in her boyish attire and her hair shoved inside her cap and that stupid plaster stuck across her nose. The two of them were running a bet on how long the female could pretend she was a male and it was suspiciously working well, for the moment at least. 

 

And it was Thalia, dressed in a white lab coat that flapped behind her in the wind along with her long brown hair and goggles that were clumsily worn over her eyes - The female was on a bike and swiftly pedaling her way towards them.  Panting as she finally made it towards the group, with one sharp turn she skidded to a stop and released one long breath as the bike swiveled and her foot pressed against the ground for support. The brunette flashed a wild grin towards Gabo and pulled off her goggles before she shifted them onto the top of her head, “Anyone order a lucky charm?”, She breathed out between a laugh. 

 

\----

 

“You're a girl”, Ricky blurted with wide eyes and mouth agape. “Well spotted”, Thalia congratulated with a roll of her eyes. “Yesterday you were a guy!”, Ricky reasoned as he pointed his index finger at the female accusingly. Gabo pretended to scratch the bridge of his nose so he could hide his grin behind his hand while Ricky lost his shit and Thalia got off her bike. “Nice wheels”, Dedé whistled lowly as he inspected the colour variation of the bike; Black and green. “Where’d you get it?”, He asked completely ignoring the fact that Thalia or “Tai” as they called him/her yesterday was now a female.  “Oh”, Thalia shrugged her shoulders as Dedé grabbed the handles of the bike with a grin, “I stole it”, She explains nonchalantly and Dedé’s grin immediately drops with a small “ _ Oh” _ . 

 

Gabo stifles a small laugh behind his hand and walks over to Thalia with a grin. “Why aren't you playing?”, The female asks with a raised brow once her eyes settle upon her best friend. “Because you said, and I quote, “I’ll skin you alive if you don't wait for me, Moreti” and I’d like to keep my skin”, The male jokes but his words are rather true. Lorenzo scoffs from behind him and Thalia’s expression is drawn into smugness. Everyone, except for Thalia, who is then on the field reaches for their phones as the sound of beeping reaches their ears. “Chemistry will be canceled until further notice?”, Ricky reads out in a questionable manner but then breaks out into a laugh as he and Dedé high five. Thalia’s lips curl into a smirk, “You're welcome”, She hints and then throws a black marker at Gabo who automatically catches it. He sends a knowing wink to Thalia and then turns around to Lorenzo, “I don't need your physique”, He starts and hesitantly steps back when they make eye contact. Hazel eyes stare searchingly into dark brown orbs and Gabo takes a steady breath when Lorenzo’s gaze hardens into a glare. “I have my magic”, He murmurs.

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠ I wrote this while i had 7 cups of coffee in me, so it's basically like crack now im sorry ⚠

 

 

> **Chapter Two:** **“Changes”**

 

“Is it just me or is everyone interested in you?” 

 

Gabo looks up from his math book to Thalia with a tired look. The girl is sat opposite him at lunch and she’s in  _ “Tai Mode” _ as she calls it. Her hair is stuffed into her snapback which she wears backwards, there's a plaster stuck across her nose and there's a cut on her lips from where she had previously bitten too hard. She plays the part of a male well with her baggy dark green sweater  _ (which she had stolen from Gabo years ago) _ and a random pair of jeans and white sneakers. “What?”, He breathes out a moment later, his tiredness evident as he looks at her with squinted hazel coloured eyes. 

 

“Everyone’s interested in you”, Tai states plainly, it sounds sort of disoriented through her lips because there's a lollipop in her mouth and it looks  _ weird _ because Thalia  _ is _ Tai and Tai with a lollipop looks like fucking  _ jailbait.  _ Gabo stares at the female or male or whatever opposite him with confusion across his face. “What?”, He repeats albeit a bit too slowly. 

 

Thalia looks straight at him and let's out a long sufferable sigh. She bites the lollipop in her mouth and Gabo raises an eyebrow as he hears the crunching of the sweet - Thalia then grabs the stick of the eaten lollipop and flicks it onto her lunch tray. “Better?”, She muses with a quirk of her lips and Gabo rolls his eyes. “You look like jailbait”, He accuses and the brunette across him rolls her eyes so high towards the ceiling that she feels she might need an exorcism to get them back into place. “Gabo”, She stresses once she takes a deep breath and looks him straight in the eyes, “You're gay”, She says. 

 

It’s silent for a whole minute before the Magician of the two narrows his eyes. “Am not”, He disagrees.

 

“Are too”

 

“Am not”

 

“Are too”

 

“Am not”

 

“Are too”

 

“Am not, and why are you dressed like that? I thought you already lost the bet”

 

“....”

 

“Well?”

 

“... _ It’s fun _ ”

 

Gabo scoffs and shakes his head, “Whatever”, he mutters and returns to his math book. Tai rests her chin into the palm of her hand and returns to her own book as well. They mull in their own thoughts for a few minutes with just the chatter of the school as the background music to their lives.

 

“Are too”, She whispers a moment later with a laugh.

 

Gabo slams his book closed.

 

“ _ Shut the fuck up” _ .

 

\----

 

“You're giving him too many mixed signals”, Thalia mutters as her fingers travel across her rubik's cube,  _ left, left, right, left again _ \- she's back in her lab coat and her brown hair is tied up in a ponytail. She heaves a sigh, grips the rubik’s cube tightly, and then raises her line of sight towards the whiteboard in the boys changing room. The brunette tilts her head slightly to the side and frowns deeply at the positions marked on the board. 

 

The soccer team are too busy hastily changing into their gear and making too much chatter to notice the way Lorenzo crosses his arms over his chest and glares at the back of Thalia’s head. The female spins in her chair and turns to the latter with a deadpan look on her face. Fourteen shrikes something in the background and Dedé sprays something horrendous onto Ricky, it sticks to him like glue and Gabo laughs beside him. Lorenzo’s dark brown eyes flicker to Gabo and then quickly slide back to Thalia.  _ “Watch your mouth, Martínez” _ , The Striker threatens lowly using the female's last name. Thalia snorts. She swiftly stands to her feet, a little woozy, but she shakes her head and throws the rubik's cube in her hands behind her -  it launches through the air and hits Camillo in the head. Lorenzo and Thalia both ignore the expulsive words that then travel towards them.

 

The female of the two leans forward, “If you keep staring at Gabo’s ass and making him feel shit at the same time”, She starts off and her green eyes narrow into a glare, “It’s going to turn out more complicated than it already is”, Thalia finishes with a scowl. Lorenzo stares at her for a few seconds. 

 

“Are you high?”, He questions.

 

“Generally”, The brunette replies almost instantly. 

 

Then green eyed of the two then heaves a breath and shoves her hands into the pockets of her white lab coat. “But for real now”, She murmurs, green eyes making contact with dark brown orbs. She motions towards the door with a jut of her chin and the Striker follows her out with much reluctance into the corridor. “What do you want?”, He question, dark eyes searching for answers in green eyes. Thalia gives a lopsided grin, “Lorenzo, my child”, she says, throwing an arm around his neck casually, “You are  _ so _ gay”. 

 

\----

 

“That's poor performance for the both of you”, Amadeo states in a quiet utter as he watches the fury build itself into Lorenzo’s dark eyes and the demise of failure sweep through Gabo’s hazel orbs. Behind him, Thalia claps her hands at an even pace, three times in a row and then makes her way down towards them. The Golden Hawks are all currently in one of the many sports halls of their prestigious school, each person is paired with another to complete easy tasks that will up their levels on becoming the new Captain of the team. Francisco, their Coach, watches with slight amusement as Thalia stops in her pace and looks upon the males all dressed in red with nothing less of disappointment. She wagers them all with her look and the boys avoid her gaze, ducking their heads and scratching their noses to make them seem innocent. The female clicks her tongue and then briskly walks towards Francisco. “Changes”, She announces curtly and the Coach nods his head, “Already on it”, he says and then moves towards Lorenzo and Gabo with only one thought in his mind;  _ teamwork _ .

 

It’s only a few minutes later that everyone settles back into their places and starts up practice one more that Gabo outstretches his hand to Lorenzo and the latter hesitantly takes it. “Truce?”, Gabo asks, his voice quiet and gaze steadily falling to the floor. Lorenzo tightens his grip around Gabo’s hand and makes the shorter male of the two look up. Their eyes lock and for a few moments they just stare, dark brown orbs search through hazel eyes and then the taller male leans forward. “For the time being”, Lorenzo utters, his lips dipping down into a frown and Gabo gives a shaky grin before he slowly nods his head. Whatever they have, whatever their relationship is, it’s started to somehow grow and maybe, just maybe, Lorenzo likes the feeling of holding Gabo’s hand but  _ damn it _ that doesn't mean anything. Changes are sometimes bad, and sometimes they turn out to be good. 

 

From afar, sat on the bleachers, Thalia decides that this change with bring both good and bad things.

 

On the other side of the hall, Joaquín - a pale, dark haired and stuttering male - takes a Few secret pictures of Lorenzo and Gabo holding hands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lawd - Stop me from writing, seriously.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠ WARNING!!⚠
> 
> 1\. unbeta'ed as usual  
> 2\. may be slightly OOC for a few characters  
> 3\. LOTS OF LAG WITH WIFI, REALLY SORRY

 

> **Chapter Three:** **“Damn It”**
> 
>  
> 
> Lorenzo has been bullshitted half his life, but when he finds Thalia in his dorm room playing video games with Camillo and Lucas, well, that literally takes the cake. It takes all his willpower not to make a smart remark - Instead he glares at the back of the female's head and waits until she slowly turns around once the three pause their game. “I’m hiding”, Is the brunettes excuse, she’s back in  _ “Tai Mode” _ and this time she’s wearing black rimmed glasses as well. “Hiding?”, Lorenzo questions with a scoff, “In my dorm?”
> 
>  
> 
> Thalia shrugs her shoulders and beside her, sat on the floor, Lucas gives a weary smile. “She’s hiding from Zoe”, He explains further and Camillo snickers loudly. Lorenzo’s sigh is long, he shakes his head and instead joins them on the floor and grabs Camillo's joystick. The sandy coloured haired male then instead reaches for his phone and smirks once he reads his new message, “I’ll see you guys later”, Camillo mutters and then he's up on his feet and out the door. The three people left in the room then resume their game. They sit in comfortable silence, with just the noises of the TV echoing around them. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Heard you were flirting with Tanya”, Thalia mutters lowly, the sound of gameplay gun shots accompanying her voice. Lucas hums in agreement, his brown eyes never leaving the TV and his fingers hurriedly sliding over buttons. “It’s like I have the sex appeal of a math book”, He grumbles with a scowl. Thalia shrugs her shoulders, “I don't know man”, She starts, “I don't think I’ve met anyone who hasn't opened a math book and said  _ ‘fuck me’ _ ”. Lucas squints his eyes and turns from the TV to the girl beside him, he opens his mouth, closes it and then opens it once more. It doesn't even matter that his character is dying in the game anymore, he’s too startled to care. Lorenzo leans slightly towards Thalia, both of them are intent on the game and they haven't noticed the way Lucas is gaping at the green eyed female. “Smooth”, Lorenzo approves and Thalia nods her head in thanks. 
> 
>  
> 
> _ “Does this make us friends now?”  _
> 
>  
> 
> _ “Shut it, Martínez”. _
> 
>  
> 
> \----
> 
>  
> 
> “Martina”, Thalia states, tasting the name as it rolls of her tongue in distaste. Her green eyes are staring blankly at a smug faced, black haired female who’s smirking at her - There's amusement and something akin to disgust flickering in her onyx orbs and Thalia is quick to come to dislike the female and her fake bravado of friendship. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Yes”, Gabo nods his head, “Martina”, He says once more as if to clarify his reasoning and smiles at both of the girls unknowingly. Thalia gives a short hum and swiftly takes a seat opposite the two in the school cafeteria. Martina’s eyes narrow and her lips grow wider into what should seem as a friendly grin but is rather a threatening sight. “You should go”, She says, voice effectively sweet, “You're wasting Gabo’s time”. 
> 
>  
> 
> “ _ Listen _ ”, Thalia starts in a less than friendly tone, her gaze turns towards the black haired female and though her face is still blank and void of emotion, there is annoyance filled to the brim in her green eyes,  _ “This is a rake and shovel conversation, we don't need a hoe”,  _ She insults with a purse of her lips. When Martina’s grin then drops, Gabo decides that it’s probably his time to leave. He slowly rises to his feet and as soon as the two females realize between their glaring contest, their hands snap out at the speed of light and catch both of his arms. They pull him back down to his seat and Gabo stiffly nods his head to himself, “O-oh, we're going there”, He stutters and does his best to shrink into himself. 
> 
>  
> 
> \----
> 
>  
> 
> Lucas let's out a dreamy sigh, his brown eyes are set on a certain red haired female and if he trips over thin air, well, Lorenzo doesn't bat an eye. “You're useless”, He mutters and Lucas frowns deeply, “Stop reminding me”, He grumbles back as he catches his balance. His frown then deepens even more as he notices Tanya laughing at something Camillo said and he quickly looks away in haste. Lorenzo pats his friends back and raises an eyebrow as Tanya then briskly makes her way towards them, without Camillo. The sandy brown haired male stays behind and instead chats along to a few stray students; some friends of Tanya. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Lorenzo”, Tanya greets with a nod, “Moron”, she says with a turn of head towards Lucas. The male in turn grins widely and Lorenzo snickers beside him. “Hello beautiful”, Lucas compliments the red haired female, completely ignoring his snickering friend. The female of the three then proceeds to roll her blue eyes, “Are you telling that to me or your secret boyfriend?”, She questions with a quirk of her lips as Lucas's grin drops and Lorenzo shifts his gaze from Tanya to the male beside him. “Boyfriend?”, The striker questions with curiosity. The other male scowls, “I don't have a boyfriend”, He mutters lowly. Tanya heaves a long sigh and grabs Lucas by the chin, she pulls him slightly forward and turns his head to his left where his brown eyes instantly fall upon Camillo. Lucas lightly smacks the ginger girls hand away. “I know what you're doing”, He says. “Glad we're on the same page then”, Tanya nods her head and the scowl on Lucas’ lips then deepens.
> 
>  
> 
> “I’d annoy Gabo with this”, Tanya starts off and pauses for a brief second as her blue eyes catch the way Lorenzo narrows his own eyes and how his fingers clench themselves into fists beside his thighs, “But he’s perfectly…”, The red haired female then turns her head to the right and catches three familiar people, “...fine”, She finishes and narrows her blue eyes as she watches Gabo shrink into himself while Thalia and Martina glare at each other across their table. “What?”, Lucas asks as he too turns his gaze to his side. The brown haired male let's out a small  _ “Oh” _ and then slowly steals a glance at his Captain who all but stares in conflicted silence. 
> 
>  
> 
> _ “Oh for the love of-” _ , Tanya cuts herself off and instead pushes Lorenzo forward,  _ “Move” _ , she insists, “Go save your boyfriend from your evil ex and the girl who wants to burn the whole world down”, She orders. The dark haired male sends her a fleeting glare, mutters a “Don't tell me what to do”, and then proceeds to make his way towards the three said people, albeit reluctantly. “And you”, Tanya turns to Lucas, she pokes him in the chest with her index finger and fixes him with a stern gaze, “ _ Are so gay _ ”. 
> 
>  
> 
> Lucas let's out a pained groan and rolls his eyes so high towards the school ceiling he feels he might need an exorcism to get them back down. 
> 
>  
> 
> \----
> 
>  
> 
> “ _ Lorenzo _ ”, Martina breathes out with a sly smile and a bat of her eyelashes, she twiddles with a stray piece of her black hair between her fingers and completely forgets about the brown haired female who is sat opposite her with a glare in her green eyes. The dark haired male ignores her, grabs a fistful of Thalia’s lab coat and drags the female out of her seat with a startled yelp, “ _ You _ ”, He says with a frown - Thalia gives an uneasy wide grin and a small unsure wave of her fingers -, “And  _ you _ ”, Lorenzo points his index finger at Gabo who stares up at him with wide eyes, he suddenly looks small and somewhat frightened in the strikers eyes. “Soccer, talk, now”, Lorenzo orders and the two follow him out without a sound, rather it is Martina who all but seethes at the three of them from afar. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Look”, Thalia starts as she waves her hand at Lorenzo when the three stop in front of the lockers, “Your knight in shining armor has come to rescue you”, She wiggles her eyebrows at Gabo who turns his head to hide the small grin at his face. He pretends to be annoyed and quietly tells the girl to shut up while Lorenzo glares at the both of them. “Tanya sent me”, Lorenzo mutters after a beat of silence. Thalia makes an “ _ Ohh _ ” sound and then grins, “Did she tell Lucas about how Camillo wants to do him over the table yet?” 
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh my god”, Gabo’s cheeks heat up and he quickly grabs Thalia by the shoulders before he turns her around, “Thats enough”, He says and pushes her forward. The female grumbles something under her breath that painfully sounds like “ _ But you and Lorenzo haven't kissed yet” _ and then the two are off. 
> 
>  
> 
> Lorenzo swears to every being out there that his eyes do not lower and that his eyes do not follow Gabo’s ass until he turns the corner. 
> 
>  
> 
> No.
> 
>  
> 
> Absolutely not. 
> 
>  
> 
> That would be ridiculous.
> 
>  
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
>  
> 
> And hot.
> 
>   
>  _ Damn it _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you all for the support, it's much appreciated. Honestly, I only started to write this because my Spanish isn't all that good and the Spanish fics weren't that easy to read; basically I got mad at my Spanish reading levels and wrote this big piece of BS right here xD Anyways, I was moving houses and there were lags with no WiFi which resulted in no responses to comments and no updates. I'm sorry for the late update, new WiFi should be installed soon!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, life suddenly just seems too much for Gabo to handle. Mostly, it's all Thalia's fault. So much for being a lucky charm....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠ WARNING!!⚠
> 
> 1\. unbeta'ed as usual  
> 2\. may be slightly OOC for a few characters  
> 3\. LATE UPDATE, LONG CHAPTER, SORRY

 

**Chapter Four: "** **Disbelief" part 1**

  
  


“Move it, losers!”, Thalia shouts across the soccer field, her voice booms from within the megaphone in her hand. The Golden Hawks speed up their paces in their laps, the wind bellows a little harder and Thalia squints her eyes at her wristwatch and then up at the dark clouded sky. - “Sometimes I think she likes seeing us in pain”, Ricky grumbles lowly as Gabo and Dedé run alongside him. The Magician of the three laughs and playfully punches his friends shoulder before he runs ahead, Dedé stays behind with Ricky and shrugs his shoulders as the male beside him continues to grumble necessities under his breath. 

 

“Never stop pushing yourself!”, Thalia exclaims. The megaphone squeaks and the soccer players groan as they cover their ears, Gabo simply shakes his head, his light brown hair follows in movement and if Lorenzo notices from afar and let's out a pained groan, well, Lucas makes sure to pat his Captain on the back. 

 

“Some say 8 hours of sleep is enough”, The green eyed, brown haired female states as the others keep running, “Why stop there?”, She asks, “Why not 9? Why not 10? Strive for greatness!”, Thalia shouts through the megaphone. Behind her, Vitto raises an eyebrow and the Coach covers his face with his hands. “Do 15 pushups instead of 10!”, She points an index finger at Camillo who rolls his eyes, “Run 3 miles instead of 2!”, She turns to Fourteen who is stood still and trying to catch his breath, he waves his hand in a dismissive manner and ignores Thalia. “Eat the whole cake instead of a slice!”, She points her finger then at Lorenzo, “Burn your ex's house down! I believe in you!”, She exaggerates and fist bumps the air. 

 

“Someone stop her”, Francesco utters in horror. 

 

\----

 

“Afternoon classes are canceled because of the storm”, Thalia states as she drags Gabo around the school halls by his wrist. Everyone is either in their dorms, sat in the cafeteria or walking around the halls in boredom. There are groups of students playing board games, teachers discussing in hushed voices and the odd few who are studying.  “I don't understand what that has to do with me”, Gabo mutters quietly as they round the corner. His light brown eyes flicker towards someone familiar stood near the lockers, he sees a smirk and hears a laugh, then there's dark orbs meeting his gaze and he quickly ducks his head, the tip of his ears turning red in embarrassment.  _ Damn it _ , he curses inwardly. He doesn't want to see  _ him _ , especially after their last fight, which of course, he's kept secret from everyone. Even Thalia doesn't know about it, thankfully. Gabo frowns as he thinks about what Thalia would do if she found out. He imagines colossal damage with fire sprouting from the female's mouth and he chuckles quietly to himself as they stop at Thalia’s locker. It’s a few paces away from Lorenzo’s and Gabo pretends to be busy with helping Thalia gather her stuff.

 

“Oh”, Thalia starts, “I almost forgot”, She says, her lips spreading wide into a cheshire-like grin as she slams her locker shut. It attracts the group of males and lorenzo’s attention from a few paces away and Gabo feels his insides churn. “Did you say  _ the word _ yesterday?” The green eyed female questions and wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. Gabo feels his face flush and he ducks his head once more to ignore the piercing gaze that's sent his way from afar. He rubs the back of his neck and hesitantly nods his head as if he's afraid of something, well, more like Thalia’s reaction and whether or not Lorenzo figures out what they're discussing. When he hears no squeal of excitement, or the sharp intake of breath, the Magician raises his head and blinks slowly at Thalia who’s frozen. Like a statue. Gabo isn't even sure if his lucky charm is even breathing. Her green eyes are wide, her mouth opened and her eyebrows scrunched. “Okay”, Gabo murmurs, “You're taking it better than I thought you would”. 

 

Thalia makes a weird noise in the back of her throat and then proceeds to make a series of comical faces that Gabo has to stop himself from laughing at. “I-”, The girl in the white lab coat stutters and then slowly takes a deep breath, “Yeah, okay”, she breathes out and then places a hand over her mouth. “You called Lorenzo  _ daddy,  _ I cannot-” She stops mid sentence to take another breath as if she's hyperventilating and Gabo avoids looking her in the eyes out of  _ goddamn shame _ because  _ fuck _ . His cheeks feel hot and he's pretty sure his ears are red too. It’s  _ embarrassing _ and  _ stupid _ , for Christ's sake. “Wait”, Thalia mutters, leaning closer to Gabo, “Did he force you to?”, She hushes quickly in a whisper, her hand dropping from her mouth and instead slowly opening her locker so she can stuff all her books back into it because  _ damn _ this is  _ so _ more important than lab work. The male of the two nervously licks over his lips and after a second of consideration he mutters a small “ _ Yeah _ ” just as the locker closes with a soft  _ click _ .  _ “Holy shit”,  _ Tai exclaims in a whisper, her green eyes suddenly brightening up with stars. 

 

“What was his reaction? How did he force you? Did you two kiss? Is the daddy kink official? Oh my god, did he call you a good boy?”, She fires question after question which just leads to Gabo’s blush darkening and spreading down his neck. There's a pause and then Thalia slightly tilts her head towards the side and narrows her eyes just like whenever she encounters an interesting puzzle. “He called you a good boy”, She states softly. Gabo’s stomach is then filled with an uncomfortable feeling accompanied by a slight ringing in his ears and a high in his system. It wasn't a question which meant she  _ knew _ , he was  _ so  _ undoubtedly _ screwed. _ His life was officially over. If only the ground would open up and swallow him already. Gabo racks a hand through his hair, half shrugs his shoulders and takes a quick peak at Lorenzo over Thalia’s shoulder. The Striker is already looking his way, dark brown eyes narrowed and lips quirked up into a smirk, it’s hot, really, but Gabo can't think about that right now because he needs to keep Thalia from opening her big mouth to Tanya and whoever else she feels the need to tell about the thing between him and his rival. 

 

Except, Thalia nods her head approvingly with a smug look on her face, opens her locker once more, grabs her books and slams it with a hop in her step. Gabo watches as she saunters off. “Where are you going?”, He calls after her and the green eyed female turns around with an obvious look on her face. “I'm going to go tell abuela”, She says in a matter of fact tone and then she's off again. “To tell grandma?”, Gabo mutters to himself and then hurries to catch up to his lucky charm because  _ no, not abuela! _

 

_ \---- _

 

Sleep doesn't come easily that night, Gabo keeps turning and trying to find the perfect position but his mind is filled with Lorenzo and well, other things that have happened. He tries to forget, really he does, but as soon as he thinks of something else the memory of yesterday crashes into him like a wave and the cycle begins itself once more. The brown haired male sighs to himself quietly in the dark and flutters his hazel eyes closed in defeat. 

 

_ “It’s just one word!”, Thalia bargains across the table. “No”, Gabo grumbles, shaking his head in protest. “It’s stupid”, He says and the female across him rolls her green eyes. “What?”, She asks, “You scared?” Gabo glares at Thalia and scowls, “I’m not scared”, He mutters, his hazel eyes flickering over to Tanya and Lorenzo as the two make their way towards them.  _ “ _ Hey”, Tanya greets brightly, Lorenzo half-smiles at Thalia and then sends a fleeting glance at Gabo who all but frowns in distaste. “So anyways”, Thalia turns back to Gabo with a shit eating grin and the latter lets out a pained groan, “I said no”, the Magician of the group repeats but all Thalia does is ignore him. “I’ve got a bet”, The brunette simply states as Tanya takes a seat beside her in interest. Lorenzo looks like he's about to leave but then Thalia catches his eye with a narrowed look and he stays rooted in his spot. “It includes the four of us”, She explains. Gabo rolls his own eyes and heaves a sigh because he knows this won't end that well.  _

 

_ “If Lorenzo can force Gabo to say the secret word then I’ll tell Zoe the truth and you can all see her slap me” Thalia suggests with quirk of her lips. Tanya raises an eyebrow, “But what do I have to do with this?”, She questions as Lorenzo scoffs. “Deal”, The striker nods his head at Thalia and the girl grins at him in return. Lorenzo moves his gaze to a tired looking Gabo and can't help but smirk as the latter male looks up at him in disbelief.  _

  
  


**_To be continued_ ** **_..._ **


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabo really hates himself for getting into weird situations - and he hates Thalia for making such a stupid bet with Lorenzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠ WARNING!!⚠
> 
> 1\. unbeta'ed as usual  
> 2\. may be slightly OOC for a few characters  
> 3\. LATE UPDATE, LONG CHAPTER, CRAPPY WRITING, SORRY

 

> **Chapter Five: Bruise and Praise **
> 
>  

_“I t’s just one word!”, Thalia bargains across the table. “No”, Gabo grumbles, shaking his head in protest. “It’s stupid”, He says and the female across him rolls her green eyes. “What?”, She asks, “You scared?” Gabo glares at Thalia and scowls, “I’m not scared”, He mutters, his hazel eyes flickering over to Tanya and Lorenzo as the two make their way towards them. “Hey”, Tanya greets brightly, Lorenzo half-smiles at Thalia and then sends a fleeting glance at Gabo who all but frowns in distaste. “So anyways”, Thalia turns back to Gabo with a shit eating grin and the latter lets out a pained groan, “I said no”, the Magician of the group repeats but all Thalia does is ignore him. “I’ve got a bet”, The brunette simply states as Tanya takes a seat beside her in interest. Lorenzo looks like he's about to leave but then Thalia catches his eye with a narrowed look and he stays rooted in his spot. “It includes the four of us”, She explains. Gabo rolls his own eyes and heaves a sigh because he knows this won't end that well._

 

>  

_“If Lorenzo can force Gabo to say the secret word then I’ll tell Zoe the truth and you can all see her slap me” Thalia suggests with quirk of her lips. Tanya raises an eyebrow, “But what do I have to do with this?”, She questions as Lorenzo scoffs. “Deal”, The striker nods his head at Thalia and the girl grins at him in return. Lorenzo moves his gaze to a tired looking Gabo and can't help but smirk as the latter male looks up at him in disbelief._

 

>  

_“Wait!”, Tanya exclaims before anyone can either leave or start up a new topic of conversation. “What's the secret word?”, She asks with a wiggle of her eyebrows. Thalia laughs as she watches Gabo shrink into himself. “Only Gabo knows”, The lucky charm explains as she stands to her feet. A cheshire-like grin spreads across her lips, “But I guess Lorenzo will find out soon”, She teases as Tanya claps her hands together excitedly._

 

_~~~~_

 

_“What’s the word Moretti?”, Lorenzo casually leans against the lockers while Gabo changes his textbooks for the afternoon. “There is no word”, the shorter of the two mutters as he slings his backpack over his shoulder, eyes rooted to the floor. There's a pause before Lorenzo looks up and down the corridor they're in, he takes a breath and slams the locker shut before he pushes Gabo into it and cages him in. Gabo yelps, it’s small, and it makes the shorter male slightly blush - he avoids looking the taller male in the eyes. The Striker of the two scoffs, “Scared?”, he asks, face leaning threateningly closer. The light brown haired male raises his head ever so slightly and finally looks the other in the eyes. The two stare at each other for a moment - dark orbs into hazel and then Gabo drops his gaze with a small “We're going to be late”. When Lorenzo doesn't let him go, the hazel coloured of the two tries pushing past the other. The taller male frowns, grabs Gabo by the shoulders and pushes him back against the locker with a quiet ‘thud’. Lorenzo narrows his eyes at Gabo when the shorter male obviously flinches._

 

>  

_“It’s Just a word”, Lorenzo states, “All you have to do is tell me and I'll stop”, He reasons. Gabo scowls at him and forcefully proceeds to push at Lorenzo’s chest, “Let me go”, he grumbles defiantly. Heaving a sigh, Lorenzo wraps his fingers around Gabo’s wrists and raises them above the male's head. Hazel coloured eyes stare up at him in a glare, Gabo twitches uncomfortably and grunts against the strain on his hands. The contact of warm skin against his own is starting to make him sweat. He wants the ground to finally swallow him and never spit him back out. Lorenzo’s eyes are dark, clouded even when they rack themselves over Gabo’s body - it’s unfair, Gabo thinks as his face flushes involuntarily._

 

>  

_When they make eye contact once more, Gabo can't help but hold his breath - When the sound of footsteps reach his ears he let's out a small relieved sound, he’s saved. Lorenzo clicks his tongue and slowly releases Gabo from his grip. When the footsteps finally round the corner to the lockers, it's a teacher…_

 

> _They're screwed._

_\----_

> _“No, no, no, no, no!”_

_Thalia rolls her eyes as Dedè and Ricky wrestle each other for a yogurt at lunch. Gabo sits beside her and moves around the food on his plate aimlessly. Thalia can't even remember the last time she saw the hazel coloured eyed male eat a decent meal. She bobs her knee up and down at a high speed and ponders on whether or not she should start shoving food down her best friend's throat. She hums and then swivels herself to face Gabo, he raises his head and blinks at her. “What?”, He asks, eyes darting from her, to Dedé, to Ricky and then back to Thalia herself. “Say….”, The female trails off before she tilts her head slightly to the side, “Is that a bruise?”, She mutters, squirting her green eyes and inching her face closer to Gabo’s left wrist. “Uh”, The latter stumbles over his words, cheeks flushing pink as he pulls his sleeve down to cover his hand. He remembers the way Lorenzo had grabbed his wrists and caged him into the lockers - a shiver travels up his spine. “No?”, He answers hesitantly, he avoids looking Thalia in the eyes. Instead he concentrates on how Dedé has Ricky in a headlock._

 

>  

_“Okaaay..”, Thalia trails off unsure but let's the matter slip for the moment. She turns back to the two other members of the group, rolls her eyes, grabs the yogurt, opens it and shoves her spoon into it. Dedé and Ricky stare at her with wide eyes. Gabo chuckles quietly beside the green eyed female._

 

>  
> 
> _\-----_
> 
>  

_Being on equipment duty is not exactly the best thing, especially when you're in the locker room with just Lorenzo and utter silence. Okay, maybe some tension is there too. Actually, Gabo is pretty sure there is a lot of tension in the locker room. He stays at his side and Lorenzo stays at his, though Gabo swears he can feel eyes on him every now and then. The light brown haired male shakes his head to get rid of his thoughts and puts away the last batch of soccer balls into one of the pits. He proceeds to turn around only to abruptly flinch and to take a sharp intake of breath - fuck, he thinks as Lorenzo looms over him. “Uh”, Gabo starts unsure, he clears his throat and licks over his lips nervously. “I’m not telling you anything”, He says and crosses his arms over his chest stubbornly._

 

>  

_Lorenzo scowls deeply down at him, his dark brown eyes are narrowed in annoyance. Without much thought, he finds his hands on Gabo's hips and then he’s pulling the shorter male closer until their chests are touching and Lorenzo’s lips are hovering over Gabo’s ear. Gabo yelps like earlier before, it’s a small sound and the tips of his ears are bright red. “W-what are you doing?”, Gabo stutters, he closes his eyes and curses himself for stuttering. He pushes as his rivals chest but to no avail, he’s obviously weaker in terms of strength to the Striker. “I’ll stop if you tell me”, Lorenzo murmurs lowly into Gabo’s ear, the latter shivers at the close proximity of his rivals voice._

 

>  

_Gabo swallows the lump in his throat, “Let me go!”, he exclaims but all Lorenzo does is make his grip tighter. “Not until you say the word”, Lorenzo grunts and make sure to make perfect eye contact with the shorter male._

 

>  

_Hazel eyes flutter closed in embarrassment - Gabo can feel his soul leave his body, his heart is beating too fast, he’s too weak to escape Lorenzo and if he says the word he doesn't think he’s going to make it out. It’s a weird sort of situation, if anyone had told him this was going to happen a week ago he would have laughed and told the person they were crazy._

  
_“Go on”, Lorenzo whispers, eyes following every movement Gabo makes. Gabo opens his eyes and searches through his rivals gaze, he bites his bottom lip hard and drops his head onto Lorenzo’s shoulder with a quiet whine, a noise he didn't think he could do. His face is burning red. Lorenzo breathes deeply, fuck, he didn't think Gabo would be so submissive. The next words that pass through Gabo’s lips are muffled - they make Lorenzo’s ears ring, his heart swells and he releases a shuddered breath. “One more time”, Lorenzo utters, he licks over his lips, “Say it one more time”. There's a pause and in the silence Lorenzo swears he can hear Gabo’s rapid heartbeat against his own. “...Please daddy…”, Gabo whines, his whole body is shaking and there's an unpleasant feeling in the pit of his stomach. “Good boy”, Lorenzo murmurs bringing his face closer to Gabo’s, his lips ghost over the shorter male’s cheek before he gently presses his lips against skin in a chaste kiss._

**Author's Note:**

> Thalia Martínez - OC - New Strategist + Lucky Charm to Gabo Moreti. If you hate OC's, I'm really sorry. Just think of her as your own representative in this story - she is every fangirl out there who ships Gabo With Lorenzo and is also very gay herself. Lots of flirting. Trash talk. Sarcasm. Bitterness. Bad at video games. Likes to read. Awkward. Really bad puns. Does a lot of stupid things. She is literally You(reader). Give the women a chance! (BTW She cross dressed when she first met the Golden Hawks team as a running bet with Gabo that she has pretty much lost now - She's also shamelessly flirted with Zoe when she first met her too, I'll add flashbacks later). Thoughts? Kudos? Thanks for reading. THIS IS LITERALLY THE ONLY ENGLISH O11CE FANFIC OUT THERE!!!


End file.
